Many enterprises utilize virtual computing services to manage the computing needs of their employees and other users. Virtual computing services allow enterprises to provide desktop functionality to users without the need to install all necessary software, such as operating systems, etc., on the local user devices. Typically, all or part of the software necessary to implement a virtual computing service (e.g., a virtual desktop, virtual application, or group of virtual applications) is hosted at a central processing location. Users utilize local machines to access a virtual computing service hosted by the central server.
Virtual computing services are often implemented using one or more virtual desktop sites or farms at the central processing location. Each virtual desktop site hosts one or more virtual computing services that are provided to local user devices. Virtual computing services can be deployed in different forms. In some implementations, the virtual desktop site hosts all of the functionality of a virtual desktop. The user, through the local machine, is provided with an operating system and applications executed remotely at the virtual desktop site. Some users may be provided with user-specific virtual desktops, with the central processing location maintaining user profile information and implementing local storage. In some implementations, the virtual desktop site streams a virtual desktop to a local user device such that some software components of the virtual desktop are executed at the local user device. Also, in some implementations, virtual desktop technology is utilized to provide users with applications that are executed at the central processing location, but accessed via the local user devices.
Virtual computing services provide advantages to users and to enterprise information technology (IT) groups. Users can have access to a common desktop and/or application regardless of the location or capabilities of the local user device that they utilize. IT groups benefit by having all virtually provided desktops and/or apps hosted at the central processing location. This simplifies software maintenance as updates and/or patches can be applied to the various virtual desktop sites and need not be separately pushed or otherwise installed to each local user device. Security is similarly simplified. The process of updating the central processing location, including the virtual desktop sites, however, creates additional complications.